My Sister Princess
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Tsunami ontdekt dat ze gevoelens heeft voor haar tweeling zus Yoshina, maar Tsunami heeft al een aanbidder en haar zus vertrekt over 5 weken naar Italie . Wat moet ze gaan doen ? !


**Story Titel ! : My Sister Princess**

**Koppels : Tsuna(F)xHDWTsuna(F) , GiottoxEnma**

**Waar gaat het over : Tsunami ontdekt dat ze gevoelens heeft voor haar tweeling zus Yoshina , maar Tsunami heeft al een aanbidder en haar zus vertrekt binnen 5 weken naar Italie . Wat moet ze gaan doen ? !**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yuri , Yaoi , Twincest , Drama & Angst **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p><em>Mijn zus is een schoonheid <em>kwam door Tsunami 's gedachte, als ze naar Yoshina keek . Yoshina sliep rustig in haar bed, Tsunami was al wakker en kon niet meer slapen . Dus bleef ze naar haar zus kijken, _ongelovelijk dat ze niet wakker word na al dat staren . _Tsunami zuchte als ze op stond, en haar bril pakte ze liep naar Yoshina 's bed ." Yoshina-Nee-San word wakker ." Zeide Tsunami als ze haar wakker begon te schudde, Yoshina 's ogen gingen open . En keek moe naar Tsunami ." Goedemorgen Tsu-chan ." Zeide ze en begon te gapen, haar oranje ogen keken moe naar Tsunami ." Goedemorgen Yoshina-Nee-San ! " Zeide Tsunami met rode wangen .

De twee begonnen zich om te kleden, Yoshina en Tsunami dragen school inuformen . Het zijn de zelfde alleen, draagt Tsunami het jasje er over en haar rok is stukje langer . Yoshina 's rok is korter en draagt geen jasje, toen ze naar onder kwamen waren hun Giotto en Iemitsu al onder ." Hey pap Giotto-Nii-San ." Zeide Tsunami als ze ging zitten, Yoshina zeide als gewoonlijk niks en begon al te ontbijten ." Goedemorgen jullie twee ." Zeide Giotto ." Mijn prinsesen ! Goedemorgen ! " Zeide Iemitsu en gaf beide Yoshina en Tsunami een kus op de wang, maar Yoshina duwde hem snel weg voor dat hij een kus op haar wang kon geven ." Stop het oude man ben geen kind meer ." Zeide ze kwaad ." Och kom op Yoshina je zijt altijd zo koud tegen mij ! " Zeide Iemitsu met tranen in zijn ogen ." Gedraag jezelf als een volwassenen voor een keer ." Zeide ze terug Iemitsu ging bij Giotto huilen ." Kom kom ze bedoelde het niet zo ." Als Iemitsu Giotto 's T-shirt nat huild . Tsunami stond op als ze klaar was, en pakte haar tas ." Tot straks ." Zeide ze . " Ah ! Tsu-Chan wacht op mij ." Zeide Yoshina als ze snel op stond en haar tas pakte, beide zusters liepen naar school . Yoshina kwam haar vriendinnen tegen, en die trokken Yoshina verder van Tsunami weg . Tsunami zeide niks en zuchte alleen maar, Yoshina merkte niet dat Tsunami haar niet meer volgden . " Hey Tsunami-Chan ." Tsunami keek om en kreeg een knuffel van Gokudera ." Goede morgen ! " Zeide hij ." Goedemorgen Gokudera-Kun ." Zeide Tsunami ." Hey hey Tsunami ! Hayato ! " Daar kwam Takeshi aan, hij had een groot glimlach op zijn gezicht toen hij bij hun was ." Jullie raden nooit wat ik had gezien gisteren ! " Zeide hij Tsunami en Gokudera keken elkaar aan en dan Takeshi . " Wat ?" Zeide Tsunami ." Ik zag Hibari en Mukuro samen ." Zeide hij gefluisterd Tsunami en Gokudera sweatdropped ." Ja dus ? " Zeide Gokudera ." Duh ! Ze kuste elkaar ." Zeide Takeshi lachent Tsunami 's en Gokudera 's mond waren open ." Jeez ik had dit nauwelijks verwacht van Hibari maar zeker van Mukuro ! " Zeide Takeshi toen plots hij iets in zijn gedachtes kwam ." Verdomme ik had moeten zwijgen van Hibari, anders bijt hij me dood och ja tegen niemand zeggen okay . " Zeide hij ." Takeshi jij zijt een fottuto idiota ." Zeide Gokudera ." Idiota betekent idiot toch ?" Zeide Takeshi Gokudera sloeg op zijn hoofd ." Hou je mond ." Tsunami zuchte ." Kom we gaan beter door, voor dat we laat zijn ." Zeide Tsunami en ze gingen door, toen ze op school aan kwamen . Waren ze maar goed op tijd in de klas, Tsunami zat tussen Takeshi en Gokudera . Ze voelde kwade ogen op haar, en wist dat het van de meisjes waren . Die jaloers zijn dat Tsunami bij twee populairste jongens zit ." Goedemorgen Tsunami-Chan ." Ze keek om en glimlachte het was Kyoko Sasagawa, ze was natuurlijk de enigste meisje plus haar vriendin Hana . Die niet zo jaloers waren . " Goedemorgen Kyoko-Chan ." Zeide Tsunami terug ." Ah Tsunami-Chan ik heb een vraagje ." Zeide Kyoko ." Huh wat is het ? " Vroeg Tsunami ." Wil je straks met mij gaan schoppen, ik zou met Hana gaan maar ze kon niet komen voor Familie redenen ." Tsunami dacht even na en knikte ja met een glimlach ." Ja natuurlijk klinkt leuk ."

Kyoko glimlachte ." Dank je zie je zo ." Zeide ze en ging snel op haar plaats zitten, Takeshi gaf Tsunami een schouder klopje ." Goed zo Tsunami je hebt een date geregelt ! " Zeide Takeshi gefluistert ." Wat ? ! Het is geen date Yamamoto-Kun ." Zeide Tsunami met rode wangen ." Oh kom op nou Tsunami-Chan, hebt best wel een lief verdient hoor . Wie weet word het wel iets tussen jullie twee ." Zeide Gokudera . " Gokudera jij ook al , jullie twee zijn niet te geloven ." Zeide Tsunami maar ze glimlachte toch . Ze merkte wel niet dat iemand anders dit ook heeft gezien .

Toen Tsunami thuis was, ging ze al snel naar boven ." Huh Tsunami zijt je al terug ." Zeide Giotto ." Huh ja maar ben zo weer weg ." Zeide ze ." Waar ?" Vroeg Giotto terug als hij zijn koffie verder dronk ." Ik ga uit stap met Kyoko ." Zeide ze ." Ah okay ." Was wat Giotto zeide voor dat hij terug ging naar de woonkamer, Tsunami kwam de kamer in en deed de deur dicht . En begon alle outfits die haar nog paste .

10 minuten later

Tsunami keek teleurgesteld naar de outfits die op grond lagen, ze zit nog steeds in haar ondergoed op de grond ." Oh man Kyoko komt binnen een half uur ." Zeide Tsunami en begon verder in haar kast rond te kijken ." Wat ben je zoeken ?" Vroeg Yoshina als ze binnen kwam, Tsunami schrok zich en botste tegen een plint . En haar bril viel af ." Ah ! Yoshina je liet me schrikken ! " Zeide Tsunami met tranen in haar ogen ." Sorry ." Lachte Yoshina en deed de deur toe, ze liep naar Tsunami en pakte haar bril op . En zette het terug waar het hoorde ." Zo beter ." Tsunami knikte ja met rode wangen ." Wat zijt je eigelijk doen ?" Vroeg Yoshina ." Ik ga zo meteen met Kyoko op stap, en ik weet niet wat ik moet aan doen ." Zeide Tsunami ." Zal ik je helpen ? " Tsunami schudde haar hoofd nee ." Ik wil je tijd nie ... " Maar Yoshina onderbrak haar ." Nee nee ! Ik ben dol op dress up, ik ben er erg goed in weet je ." Tsunami sweatdropped .

Even later

Yoshina klede Tsunami in een kort zwart rok, een zwart kort mouwig bloesje . En een oranje bloes die de schouders bloot legde . En zwarte haar band en zwarte schoenen ." Je bent een schat van een pop ." Zeide Yoshina met een glimlach ." Wow dit is zo cool thanks zus ." Zeide Tsunami ." Is niks ." Zeide Yoshina Tsunami gaf een kus op de wang ." Echt waar bedankt . " Het was toen stil tussen de twee, geen van hun zeide iets . Yoshina ging dichter bij Tsunami, en Tsunami dichter bij Yoshina . Maar voor dat ze iets konden zeggen of doen, ging de deur bel . " Tsunami ! Het is Kyoko ." Riep Giotto ." Ah ! Okay zie je straks Yoshina ." En Tsunami liep met rode wangen de kamer uit, en liep snel naar onder . Toen ze onder was keken Kyoko en Giotto met open monden ." Je bent zo schattig Tsunami-Chan ! " Riep Kyoko als ze met grote ogen en glimlach naar Tsunami keek, Giotto keek nog steeds met open mond ." What the hell ? Tsunami sinds wanneer heb je fashion smaak . " Tsunami bloosde ." Giotto-Nii-San ! Moet je niet gaan werken bij G zijn thuis ! " Zeide ze lastig en nerveus ." Wat ? Oh shit ! G ! " Giotto ging zijn spullen en jas halen ." Wees braaf jullie twee ! Niet laat en hou jullie beide in ! " Riep hij nog Tsunami sweatdropped met Kyoko ." Zullen we ook maar gaan ." Tsunami knikte ja en ze liep met Kyoko weg .

Toen ze in de stad waren gingen ze gewoon winkelen, ze deden alle soorten kleren aan . Die pas nieuw waren, en gingen kijken bij de uit verkoops ." Bij de uit verkoops is er altijd iets geweldigs tussen ." Zeide Kyoko Tsunami glimlachte ." Oh ja heb je de nieuwe cake schop gezien, de één om de hoek met de bruin cream reuzen cake buiten . Ze hebben echt goede daar beter dan de vorige ." Zeide ze ." Echt dan moeten we daar heen gaan ." Zeide Tsunami ." Ja kom ! " Zeide Kyoko en trok Tsunami mee .

Ze kwamen aan bij de cake shop, en keken met grote ogen naar de cake 's ." Wow ze zien er echt glinsterent uit . " Zeide Tsunami ." Ja he zullen we er twee kleintjes kopen voor ons twee ?" Tsunami knikte ja en wilde haar geld pakken ." Nee nee ik koop wel voor jou Tsunami ." Zeide Kyoko ." Ja maar ik betaal ook ... "

" Mevrouw twee van dezen hier ." Zeide Kyoko tegen de oude vrouw, de oude vrouw gaf hun de twee . En Kyoko betaalde ." Kyoko-Chan ." Kyoko glimlachte ." Wel ik heb jou uitgenodigt, dus doe ik ook iets terug voor jou ." Kyoko stak haar tong uit als ze de cake 's pakte ." Kom laten we die in het park eten ." Zeide Kyoko ." Okay ." En Tsunami volgde Kyoko toen ze bij het park aan kwamen, aten ze hun cake 's op ." Dat was lekker ." Zeide Tsunami . "Ja he ik zat bijna in tranen voor de eerste keer dat ik het proefde ." Zeide ze ." Haha echt ." Zeide Tsunami plagent ." Lach me niet uit Tsunami ." Zeide Kyoko ." Ha sorry ." Zeide Tsunami als ze naar Kyoko keek, maar Kyoko keek niet echt naar Tsunami . Ze keek meer naar haar lippen ! " Huh Kyoko-Chan ?" Kyoko kwam dichter en dichter, Tsunami probeerde weg van haar tekomen . Maar zat stil als ze Kyoko 's tong voelde over haar lippen gaan Kyoko stopte en keek naar Tsunami ." Tsunami . " En Kyoko begon Tsunami te kussen, Tsunami werd roder en probeerde Kyoko weg te duwen . Toen Kyoko stopte keek Tsunami van haar weg ." Ha sorry Tsunami-Chan ! " Zeide ze en ging van haar af ." Nee het is niet erg, het schokte me gewoon ." Zeide ze ." Nee echt waar ik weet niet wat me over kwam, oh god het spijt me zo erg ." Zeide Kyoko die bijna aan het huilen was, Tsunami keek in schok en probeerde Kyoko te troosten ." Het is echt niet erg Kyoko-Chan, ik ben echt niet kwaad echt niet ." Zeide Tsunami en troosten Kyoko verder ." Wil je naar huis ?" Vroeg Tsunami Kyoko knikte ja . En Tsunami brachte haar naar huis ." Sorry Tsunami-Chan ." Zeide Kyoko als ze voor haar huis stond ." Ik ben niet kwaad Kyoko, je had het niet zo bedoeld ik vergeef het je ." Zeide Tsunami met een glimlach ." En vriendinnen vergeven elkaar . " Kyoko glimlachte en knikte ja ." Dank je Tsunami-Chan ." En ze ging naar binnen, Tsunami ging dan zelf naar huis . Toen ze binnen kwam was er niemand ." Hallo ? Giotto ? Pap ? Yoshina ? " Niemand ze ging de woonkamer in, en deed het licht aan op de zetel zaten Giotto, Iemitsu en Yoshina met een glimlach ." Hoe is het gegaan ? " Tsunami keek vragent ." Huh ? "

" De kus hoe was de kus ? " Zeide Giotto ." Wat ! Jullie hebben het gezien ! " Riep Tsunami kwaad ." Ja natuurlijk maar vertel hoe was het ?" Zeide Iemitsu ." Luister eens Kyoko en ik zijn gewone vriendinnen, en zijn echt jullie zakens niet met wie ik date okay ! " En ging kwaad naar boven .

" Dus betekent dit dat ik nog geen schoonzus krijg ? ! " Zeide Giotto onder de trappen, hij moest zich bukken als een schoen naar hem vloog ." Idiot ! " Riep Tsunami en sloeg de deur toe, ze zuchte en klede haar om in haar Pajama 's . En ging slapen .

_Tsunami deed haar ogen open, ze was in een blauw landschap met witte wolken . Tsunami keek rond en zag dat niemand anders hier was . " Tsunami ." Ze keek om maar zag niemand, toen ze haar weer omdraaide . Zag ze de gezicht van Kyoko ." Ik hou van je ." En gaf Tsunami een kus op de mond . _

* * *

><p><strong>Hier is chapter 1 voor ' My Sister Princess ', ik moet wel zeggen Tsunami en Yoshina . Zijn best schattig samen, ik vraag me af of dat . Mij minder een Yaoi fan maakt, nou ja ze zijn schattig ! <strong>

**Please kijk aub naar de Poll, en kies een chapter oneshot of ... ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
